


Story of Tonight

by JustaHogwartsGirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHogwartsGirl/pseuds/JustaHogwartsGirl
Summary: Story of Tonight Reprise with a twist at the end. :)





	Story of Tonight

Aaron Burr spotted the newly married Alexander Hamilton and his friends. They weren't hard to miss, loudly joking and laughing. Burr rolled his eyes as he walked over. Mulligan was trying to climb on the table and Lafayette was even harder to understand with his accent heightened by the drink in his hand. John Laurens was a little more civilized, Burr noted with satisfaction. He was still drinking and teasing his best friend, but he wasn't as far gone. Alexander seemed amused by the antics of his friends; Burr noticed he was only sipping at his drink. Well, Alex was going home to his new wife. He wouldn't want to be slobbering drunk. 

Alex noticed Burr and waved him over. "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr."

"Sir!"

Alex passed Burr a drink, smiling. "I didn't think that you would make it."

"To be sure." 

Lafayette and Mulligan looked up as they noticed Burr through their drunkenness. "Burr," they grumbled.  

Burr raised an eyebrow then turned back to Alex. "I came to say congratulations," Burr continued, trying to get back on topic. Alex smiled and toyed with the ring on his finger.

"Spit a verse, Burr," Mulligan insisted. 

Burr glanced over the group and wondered why they hadn't been kicked out yet. "I see the whole gang is here."

Lafayette pouted at Burr's refusal as well as his look of distaste. "You are the worst, Burr."

Burr took a deep breath. It wasn't in his nature to give dirty looks or talk back, but sometimes people were just obnoxious. 

Alex noticed Burr's discomfort and motioned for Lafayette to back off. "Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel. I wish I had your command instead of manning Georgia's journal."

Was he kidding? Burr longed for the job that Hamilton currently held. He had done research, he had even visited George Washington personally in hopes of getting the position. Hamilton did nothing, he was ungrateful. Yet, he was Washington's right hand man. "No, you don't," Burr protested. 

"Yes, I do."

Burr rolled his eyes. Here was somebody who had never been responsible for the lives of hundreds of young men. "Now be sensible. I hear you've made yourself indispensable."

John Laurens grew bored with the business talk and grinned, leaning across Alex to get closer to Burr. "Well, well. I heard you gotta special someone on the side, Burr."

Burr frowned at the wording. Someone? Before Burr could question Laurens, Alex gave an infuriating smirk. "Is that so?"

"What're you trying to hide, Burr?" Laurens continued with a wink. 

Burr bit his lip. Now, the whole group was listening attentively. "I should go," he muttered. 

Alex shooed away his friends. "No, these guys should go."

"What?" Lafayette protested. 

Laurens grabbed the cuff of Alex's jacket. "No!"

"Leave us alone," Alex told him. Laurens glared at Burr, but grabbed Lafayette by the arm and dragged him away. 

Mulligan trailed behind, seeming confused and mildly annoyed. "Man..."

"It's alright, Burr," Alex assured his friend after the others had left. "You should've brought this girl with you tonight, Burr."

Burr bit his lip, trying to decide how much to say. "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir."

Burr could sense Alex's friendliness shift into cautious suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"She's married."

Alex nodded. "I see?" His voice indicated that there was a lot more to be explained. 

"I meant, he's married."

Alex's eyes grew wide as understanding set in. "Oh, sh*t."

Burr smiled weakly and nodded. Alex's reaction seemed so honest. "Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more." He patted his friend on the shoulder as he got up to leave. "I'll see you on the other side of the war."

Alex grabbed Burr's wrist. Burr could feel the smooth metal of Alex's wedding ring on his skin. "I will never understand you." He let go of Burr to wave his hand around emphatically. "If you love this man, go get him. What are you waiting for?"

Burr straightened the cuff of his jacket, where Alex had wrinkled the fabric. He was waiting for his relationship to not be a criminal offense. He was waiting for his relationship to not be the reason he lost his job. He was waiting for his relationship to be recognized by the church he prayed in every Sunday. Instead of saying those things, he just cleared his throat. "I'll see you on the other side of the war," he repeated. 

Alex frowned, but nodded. "I'll see you on the other side of the war."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so happy!! People actually read this? And left kudos? You're all amazing, thank you for reading this!


End file.
